


blind

by phantasior



Category: Decay Chain
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm so sorry, This Whole Thing is a Joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasior/pseuds/phantasior
Summary: Apollo is pretty sure he should be wary of Hummingbird.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	blind

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i'm so sorry i'm so sorry
> 
> all of these interactions (except the luna+eliza scene) were canon btw they just. Didn't have apollo in them. until now that is

The first time Apollo grew wary of Hummingbird was not, contrary to popular belief, the encounter with Hummingbird and M. In fact, that wasn’t even the _ second _ time.

No, the first time was long before that—sometime during Round Two. He’d been merrily walking around near the Southeastern cabins after having eaten in the diner, munching on a piece of shrimp tempura. This time he _ actually _ was allowed to have taken said shrimp tempura from the diner, unlike the . . . yeah. Anyway.

It was then that he stopped in front of Cabin Eight, vaguely remembering that it belonged to . . . er, Fawkes? Totally Fawkes, right? He forgot what exactly the order of the cabins were, since this wasn’t where his own cabin was, but . . . he was pretty sure Fawkes was in one of the Southeastern cabins. And she was dead, which meant the cabin would be empty! And he was, like, kinda cold, and the poor half-eaten shrimp tempura in his hand was freezing up. Bad idea to take it outside, dude! He quite enjoyed walking around with a little shrimpy friend in hand on normal days, but he supposed things were different when he was on a snowy mountain, huh?

So he walked up to the door and swung it open, fully expecting to walk into an empty cabin. Instead, however, he saw Hummingbird sitting across a table from Mercer, an . . . indescribable look on his face. Mercer was holding his . . . wrist? And Hummingbird was literally _ panting, _ and he was licking his lips and _ never mind__,_ Apollo definitely knew the look on his face was—was—w—was _ lust._ And the moment he’d swung the door open, too, Hummingbird was in the middle of speaking, and all he heard was, _“I’d enjoy that a lot.”_

What the fuck.

Needless to say, they both whipped their heads in his direction when he opened the door, and it looked like their eyes were about to fall out of their faces. “Uh,” Apollo blurted, “I’m, uh, interruptin’ somethin’, aren’t I? Sorry ’bout that, I’ll just—yeah—I’ll go.” Hummingbird looked like he was about to get up and either push him out himself (Apollo did not realize this thought of his was foreshadowing) or just fucking pummel him, but it looked like he didn’t want to pull out of Mercer’s grasp . . . ? Or something? Yikes. Yikes. Okay. Whatever. He turned on his heel and hurried out, slamming the door shut behind him. He didn’t know why people were doing, like, _ that _ stuff when they obviously had their lives to be worrying about, but eh. Who was he to talk? Maybe they just weren’t worried, like him.

Apollo shook his head, trying to get the image of Hummingbird’s lustful expression out of his mind.

* * *

Apollo figured he wouldn’t have to see anymore, er . . . weird shit now. He’d just gotten out of the whole diner situation—alive, thankfully, though not to his surprise—and Mercer was, well, dead. Hummingbird’s . . . um, partner? . . . was gone. No more fun times for them. Apollo was safe.

Except, as it turned out, he wasn’t.

He’d ventured into the library for funsies, which was a huge mistake. _ FUCK _ the library, dude! He hated books, he hated the cobwebs and shit, he hated the lights—jeez! The only good part of the library was the sight of the few books that had been burnt to a crisp. It was cool to know things had been set on fire. Cool to know he could set shit on fire, too, if he felt like it.

While he was aimlessly walking through the library, he came upon . . . Eliza.

Oh, but not just Eliza—Hummingbird was there, too, and she was pushing him against a fucking _ wall._ And he looked . . . flustered, almost? He was pretty sure the man was flushed. What the fuck. What the _ fuck._ So he wasn’t just—so he—so he was into this kind of shit? And he was, like, pursuing more than one person? Didn’t he have a thing with the other dude? How had he gotten over his death so quickly?! (Apollo wasn’t aware of the part where said dude tried to fucking murder him before dying.)

And he never thought _ Eliza _ would indulge in this sort of shit. Wasn’t she actually worried about the experiment? Hadn’t she lost her shit after that one kid had died? Wasn’t she, like, totally dead inside? How could she be occupied with pushing Hummingbird against a wall when she had other things to worry about?

Ha. Maybe she wasn’t a total loser with feelings after all. He’d have to think on this.

Wait—wait, no! He didn’t want to think about this! They were doing weird shit! And, by the way, he did _ not _ want to bear witness to this, so he quickly turned around and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately, he ran straight into a bookshelf, knocking several books over. Motherfuckers. One of the books fell face-up, taunting him with its title, which was _ The Idiot._ _Shut up, Fyodor Dostoyevskekyfherjndsksd, whoever the fuck you are! Just ’cause you’re right doesn’t mean you gotta say it! _

“Who’s here?” he heard Eliza call, her voice close to a snarl. Yikes, yikes, yikes. He tried to run again, but he tripped over a fallen page from a book and face-planted into the floorboards. What the hell. This didn’t usually happen. Maybe he was just so shaken up by the . . . the . . . yeah, the thing . . . that he couldn’t think straight right now.

“U-Um—” he heard Hummingbird sputter. His voice was all, like, baby-like and shit, much unlike the _ manly lust _ Apollo had noticed back in the banana dude’s cabin. What the hell? This guy was the _ definition _ of a verse! Wait, fuck, he didn’t—dude—bro—he didn’t want to know that about him. Ew! Ewww! “M-Miss Eliza, I think—”

“Who the hell is there?” Eliza repeated, and Apollo heard her heels practically smashing into the floor as she started walking towards where Apollo was, a few aisles away. Shit. He pushed himself up and back onto his feet, hurrying over to hide behind a different shelf.

“Maybe it’s, um,” Hummingbird called, his voice a little closer, as if he was following her, “just the library? This place is very, ah, old and creaky, after all. I wouldn’t be surprised if things just fell over without notice.”

Thank you, thank you, thank you so m—wait, no! He didn’t wanna be grateful to this horny freak! Fuck you, Hummingbird. He was going to waste your efforts so he didn’t have to feel like you had helped him in any way. Ever.

Apollo jumped out from behind the bookshelf, and Eliza practically shrieked. “Yo, sorry ’bout that! It’s actually me, dude—I mean, uh, dudette. Whatever. I’ll take my leave now!”

He then caught Hummingbird’s eye and immediately regretted his decision, because the man’s eyes were twice their original size. Right. He’d recognize him. From the other, uh . . . incident. He could practically feel the rage emanating from Hummingbird right now. He had to go.

“Bye!” he said, voice cracking as he zoomed out of the library.

* * *

And just when Apollo thought he was finally free, he walked in on, of all things, Hummingbird _ shirtless._ With, of all people, _M._

How was his taste so varied?! He liked the tired banana dude, the emotional-ass mom, and now the elusive, creepy protagonist, too? And, seriously, what the—three people?! Was Hummingbird just always fucking horny? They had a _ fuckboy _ on their hands? Why? Just why? Three—three people! Had they known about each other? Was Hummingbird _ cheating _ on everyone on the mountain? Not that it mattered, ha. But like—what?!

He didn’t have any shrimp tempura this time, because that’d be against the rules and, unlike Paige, Ally listens to the rules even when writing crack, but thank God for that because he would’ve dropped said shrimp tempura and it would’ve been a _ waste _ of a perfectly good snack. And this wasn’t worth that waste.

Hummingbird looked like he was going to fucking kill him.

“Sorry, I’m, uh—I’m interruptin’ somethin’ again, aren’t I?” Apollo sputtered, slowly backing away. “Although, can you really blame me?” he continued when he saw Hummingbird stand up. “Feels like you’re, like, _ always _ whorin’ around, no offense.” Hummingbird was stomping towards him. “It’s kinda hard to _ not _ walk in on y—”

And before he could finish his sentence, Hummingbird had shoved Apollo out of the cabin and slammed the door in his face.

Apollo stared in shock for a few moments. Hummingbird’s reaction was almost like _ admitting _ to his horny crimes, and he really didn’t like that. He’d been hoping, deep down, that he’d get an ‘It’s not what it looks like!’ one of these times, but each and every time, without fail, Hummingbird further cemented himself as a total slut.

Apollo ran off.

* * *

“Alright, so I guess the three of us sought each other out because we all intend to attack the same person, huh,” Luna was saying.

Eliza nodded. “Hummingbird.”

Apollo also nodded. “Yeah, Hummin’bird.”

“Okay, cool,” Luna said, running a hand through her hair. “I wasn’t . . . sure if I wanted to attack anyone, really, but I dunno if it’d be wise to keep that guy alive. He’s definitely a threat—at least that’s what I gather. That one dude seemed convinced he’d be a threat to Ayaka’s safety if left alive, so . . .”

Eliza shivered. “Oh, of course. I always had my suspicions, but did you see how his demeanor changed when the killing game started? I happened to see that—that _ bug _ practically _ skip _ into the maze, and there was nothing . . . nothing but pure bloodlust in his eyes.” She shook her head. “If any of us”—though the way she said this while gazing at Luna made it sound like she truly just meant Luna—“are to survive, we must get rid of that pest.”

Apollo stared at both of them.

“Wait, I thought we were just targeting Hummingbird ’cause he’s a whore.”

Luna and Eliza stared back at him.

“Sorry, _ what?”_ they said in unison.

* * *

Not long after this, Apollo found himself straddled by Hummingbird, and he was pretty sure he hadn’t been wrong after all.


End file.
